


Belonging

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [658]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedHi, I adore all of your fics, especially the Thunderbirds ones. If possible could you please do an AU with a young Virgil losing his own family and being adopted into the Tracy family?another stray I found that hadn't been ported over /o\
Series: prompt ficlets [658]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Belonging

They all know they came from somewhere else.

Gordon vaguely keeps in touch; John has no clues but for a note in the box he arrived in. Virgil has names and dates and locations, but not a single personal memory to go along with the dry statistics.

He’d like to ask them why they called him Virgil, for one.

He toys with the idea of doing what Scott did, hunting them down and grabbing their collars to hold them to account. But on the other hand, he has nearly two decades of fantasies to carry him; his parents are spies, are heroes, did it for his own best interest, whatever. The truth could not compete with a twelve year old trying to anchor their own past.

Truth be told, he has a mom and a dad, siblings he’d ride or die for.

Perhaps some things are better left well alone.


End file.
